MREDURE Songbook
by Korora
Summary: Some MREDURE themed parodies. Rating for mild language. New: Can I Solve the Grid Tonight
1. Happy Squee

MREDURE belongs to CyanWorlds, the tunes to the authors of the original songs.

"Happy Squee"  
To the tune of "Happy Feet" by Cab Calloway

Happy squee  
You see that happy squee?  
Give it some fruit to eat  
And it begins chirping  
Bridges grow  
Or snap and fall below  
If there is moss around  
You'll have found  
The chirping squee will make it grow

Berry falls  
The squee will pay a call  
And it will eat it all  
And it will start chirping  
Trap stays unsprung  
Squee's mind unwrung  
With its fruit sweet  
'Cause it's a hap-hap-happy squee

(musical interlude)

Happy squee  
You see that happy squee?  
Give it some fruit to eat  
And it begins chirping  
Bridges grow  
Or snap and fall below  
If there is moss around  
You'll have found  
The chirping squee will make it grow

Berry falls  
The squee will pay a call  
And it will eat it all  
And it will start chirping  
Trap stays unsprung  
Squee's mind unwrung  
With its fruit sweet  
'Cause it's a hap-hap-happy  
'Cause it's a hap-hap-happy  
'Cause it's a hap-hap-happy squee


	2. Please Don't Link to Spire

Note: I actually heard the whippoorwill on Haven, near the hunting post.

"Please Don't Link to Spire"  
To the tune of "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel

SIRRUS:  
I see that you've linked to Myst  
Come and help me, I insist  
Bring red pages, not blue pages, please to let me go  
Achenar's _loquísimo_ and  
Ma and Pa somewhere were goin'  
And I think they're dead since neither has come back, you know

I can't link from here  
_Kormahn_ has disappeared  
I seem to be up high  
Clouds below me in the sky  
These plain plants I must eat  
Going mad sans lux'ry  
My bed's pure stone, so's the whole place, get me off this damn rock

Please to link to Spire  
No don't you link to Haven  
For my brother's ravin'  
And don't touch the green Book  
Or you'll be trapped forever  
And you'll get out never

ACHENAR:  
I'm here in a jungle Age  
Camoudiles they share my rage  
Mangrees taste like chicken but I cannot link out  
Where's that whippoorwill?  
For go down fine it will  
(That that's their call Anna said "no doubt")

I spy half-ship, lots of gold and gems and scrip  
But there is no way at all to take it to Mechanical  
Nasty Cerpatee  
Wants to catch and eat me  
Lake that I can't cross. Why can't I get to Myst

Please don't link to Spire  
Come on and link to Haven  
Or I will be ravin'  
And don't touch the green Book  
Or you'll be trapped forever  
And you'll get out never

ATRUS:  
My two sons both went bad  
Trapped me where my father had  
Many years ago when I found him insane  
Achenar took a sheet  
Of paper to a vault discreet  
And so I can't get out, 'sides, Riven is in desperate need

I cannot get up for long, for if I do Five will be gone  
'Tis in such bad shape, may already be too late  
Your New Year's Day, come here, go down Riven way  
Save Kat, jug Gehn, we must start all o'er again

Please don't link to Spire  
And don't you link to Haven  
For they both are ravin'  
Come, link through the Green Book  
And bring the page along  
Or 'twill drag on and on and on and on…


	3. HammerWielding Narayani

"Hammer-Wielding Narayani"  
To the tune of "Flying Purple People-Eater" by Sheb Wooley

Well I heard him link in and around I turned  
And he lit the curtains; he made them burn.  
He picked up Releeshahn and he linked away  
I was the only person who could save the day.

He was a  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Threatened the D'ni

Well, into a J'nanin Book this fellow went  
Atrus had to douse the flames so I was sent.  
He ran into a building and he locked the door.  
I found his journal at the bottom floor.

He was a  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Threatened the D'ni

So I looked for the symbols that would open the way  
To the Age whither he had linked away.  
In each Age an imager he had  
Where he railed at Sirrus and Achenar's dad

He was a  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Threatened the D'ni

Well I found the symbols and linked to Narayan  
And before Saavedro knew it, outer shield was down  
And I locked him in so to get the Book  
And then I lowered the shield and he his leaving took.

He was a  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Wild-eyed, wild-haired, hammer-wielding Narayani  
Threatened the D'ni

Well he went on his way; with a wave he did go  
Reunited with his homeland was Saavedro  
I returned to Tomahna with the _Kormahn_ in hand  
And so I went into a foreign land.


	4. Rollin' Ice Ball

"Rollin' (Ice Ball)"  
As sung by The Stranger  
To the tune of "Rawhide" by Ned Washington and Dimitri Tiomkine

Rollin' rollin' rollin'  
_Kormahn_ has been stolen  
Get that sphere a-rollin', ice ball  
Amateria's long track  
Has some gaps and cracks  
Through which the fragile sphere can fall  
Saavedro's on Narayan  
The D'ni will be dyin'  
If I simply cannot solve it all

Roll along (Don't go smash)  
Don't go smash (Roll along)  
Roll along (Don't go smash)  
Ice ball  
Make a loop (Raise a bridge)  
Raise a bridge (Make a loop)  
Make a loop  
Raise a bridge, ice ball

Keep spinnin' spinnin' spinnin'  
I don't know who is winnin'  
Simply keep on spinnin', ice ball  
I have to understand it  
To solve and safely land it  
Soon to Edanna I will haul.  
Around me is the ball drawn  
And now off I have gone  
How does it keep me in at all?

Roll along (Don't go smash)  
Don't go smash (Roll along)  
Roll along (Don't go smash)  
Ice ball  
Make a loop (Raise a bridge)  
Raise a bridge (Make a loop)  
Make a loop  
Raise a bridge, ice ball

ICE BALL! 


	5. Master of the Art

"Master of the Art"  
To the tune of "Master of the House" by Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schonberg.

ESHER  
!_Shorah b'shem_  
Esher's my name  
Ruling the Bahro  
Should be my game  
And it will be  
If I insist  
That the tablet  
Be taken to Myst  
And you will see  
Soon I will be  
A Duck-nee lord of power  
Because I will be

Master of the Art  
Greater than all who  
Ever came before me(That is very true)  
But if I should fail  
Duck-nee it will die  
For only pure Ronay  
Can make it thrive  
That is why I need the Tablet  
Keep it far from Yeesha, please  
Please do not let her destroy us  
I am begging on my knees

Master of the Art  
And the Grower too  
Planning to relieve them  
Of a soul or two  
When the pow'r is mine  
And I rule it all  
For I'll have the Bahro  
At my beck and call  
What a most exciting prospect  
Everyone will obey me  
I will turn it,  
Turn it into a giant Terahnee.

CHORUS OF BAHRO  
Master of the Art?  
Yahvo please forbid!  
We would have to work for  
That pow'r maniac's id  
We can't give him sense  
He's a broken hnau  
Thirst for power's all that  
Is left of him now  
Everybody's cruel slave master  
That is what he would become

ESHER  
'Twould be a horror if  
Explorer's not sufficiently dumb.

_To explorer_

!Shorah b'shem  
Take up the load  
If you are smart  
You will end your road  
Over at Myst  
Tablet in hand  
Put in the Korhern  
That would be grand  
Our geese are cooked  
If you choose else  
Yeesha destroys us.  
Doubt the lies she tells.

_Aside_

Precious DRC  
Nothing without me  
People of Releeshahn  
Also they will see  
I will be their king  
To me all their pleas  
I will rule the Tree of  
Possibility.

_To explorer_  
Surely its pow'r starts to grip you  
Surely you begin to see  
Yeesha if she gains the tablet  
Then it will all over be

_Aside_  
Trap him there on Myst  
Never to return  
Until he should die  
Or Myst should freeze or burn  
If he brings a Book  
Snatch it from his hands  
He must not be able  
To warn any man  
For there are found in Releeshahn  
Sentimental empty-heads  
Who would turn against me  
On Tahgira fence me  
Then, see, Duck-nee would be dead

CHORUS OF BAHRO  
Master of the Art?  
Yahvo please forbid!  
We would have to work for  
That pow'r maniac's id  
We can't give him sense  
He's a broken hnau  
Thirst for power's all that  
Is left of him now  
Everybody's cruel slave master  
That is what he would become

ESHER  
Yeesha has to bite it.  
Might it be restored had Sirrus won?

YEESHA  
I used to dream  
That D'ni I would save  
But, oh, forgive me  
I wasted the chance Yahvo gave

Master of the Art  
Not for him or me  
When the Tablet's loose  
Do not give it to me  
I could yet go mad  
Esher is a crook  
Let the D'ni be content  
With writing Books  
Make the Least into the Greatest  
As it was so long ago  
When the Keep is open  
Go then, give the Tablet to Bahro

ESHER  
Master of the Art

YEESHA  
When a zeftyr flies!

ESHER  
I'm the Grower; I will-

YEESHA  
Make them shrink and die

BAHRO  
He's a broken hnau  
We can't give him sense

YEESHA  
I doubt e'en Bahro  
Could mend that fence

BAHRO  
Would that we could hinder Esher  
Or else thaw his frozen heart

ESHER  
Everybody will soon bow

YEESHA  
Don't go counting chickens now

BAHRO  
Maybe we won't have to bow  
To the Master of the Art.


	6. Tomahna

"Tomahna"  
As sung by The Stranger  
To the tune of "The Model" by Kraftwerk

I'm on Tomahna; Atrus wants to see  
If either of his sons should be set free.  
He blows out the power and he links to Rime  
I get the generator back up just in time.

A bomb goes off beneath me and I hit the ground  
I wake come night and Yeesha's nowhere to be found  
Atrus is stuck so I must find a way  
To save Yeesha and make her abductor pay

(musical interlude)

I search prison Ages for some clues and then  
I go to find the grandkids of Gehn  
On Serenia where I find her possessed  
By her evil brother (Sirrus, just like I guessed).


	7. Just Use a Linking Book

To the tune of "Achy Breaky Heart" by Billy Ray Cyrus 

You can read your books, yeah you can take a look,  
And you can stay planted in your chair.  
Or you can read an Age, and right there on a page,  
You will get a picture moving there.  
And if you touch the pic, then extremely quick,  
You'll be teleported far away;  
Perhaps a desert Age, or maybe that there page  
Will take you to the rebel age of Tay

Just use a Book.  
Just use a Linking Book.  
To Two Three Three or Teledahn.  
Or maybe Channelwood.  
Direbo would be good.  
Or maybe Rime or Narayan.  
Ooh!

Or Amateria or Kadish Tolesa,  
Or maybe Selenitic Age.  
Or Haven you may see. Edanna it has squees  
And grossameries coded on the page.  
Or to Eder Kemo you sure are free to go,  
Or maybe on Stoneship you can stay.  
Voltaic, J'nanin, Mechanical is keen.  
Please come walk in the D'ni Writers' way

Just use a Book.  
Just use a Linking Book.  
To Two Three Three or Laki'ahn.  
Or maybe Channelwood,  
Or Ahnonay is good.  
Or maybe Myst or Narayan.  
Ooh!

musical interlude

Just use a Book.  
Just use a Linking Book.  
To Two Three Three or Negilahn.  
Or maybe Channelwood,  
Or Noloben is good.  
Or maybe Spire or Narayan.  
Ooh!

Just use a Book.  
Just use a Linking Book.  
To Two Three Three or Teledahn.  
Or maybe Channelwood,  
Direbo would be good.  
Or maybe Rime or Narayan.  
Ooh!


	8. I Will Survive, Riven Version

"I Will Survive," Riven Version

As sung by Nelah  
To the tune of "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor

Down that crack Atrus went; I was petrified  
Convinced that in a wahrk's maw I was going to die  
But the Maker had more plans for me in this life  
I was excited to hear that Atrus' wife

Katran was back to set us free  
And she Wrote a brand-new Age for to house the Moiety  
I'd long been waiting for this time. I should have stayed far from despair  
For I had known all along that Aitrus and Katran care

So Gehn please fall into Wahrk Lake  
Bite the dust now, your adult life's been a mistake  
Weren't you the one who said that you could ne'er be defied?  
You thought I'd crumble? You thought I'd lay down and die?

Oh no not I! I will survive  
As long as I can link to Tay I know I'll stay alive  
I can help my people live, I can help them flee from Gehn  
I will survive, I will survive!

Now when you caught Katran we did not lose heart  
(I'm guessing that you thought we would fall apart)  
Say! Crazy Cho's knocked out and off the cliff fell down  
And word has gone around that there's a new guy in town

Whom Atrus sent to lend a hand  
This stranger speaks in languages that we don't understand  
But can figure out a lot; Gehn I think you're in the soup  
You and your lust for pow'r and your mind full of loops

So Gehn please fall into Wahrk Lake  
Bite the dust now, your adult life's been a mistake  
Weren't you the one who said that you could ne'er be defied?  
You thought I'd crumble? You thought I'd lay down and die?

Oh no not I! I will survive  
As long as I can link to Tay I know I'll stay alive  
I can help my people live, I can help them flee from Gehn  
I will survive, I will survive


	9. Green Pages

"Green Pages"  
As sung by Atrus  
To the tune of "Greensleeves" by Henry VIII

Alas, my love, to Five you've gone  
Tricked by my sons who would lure me too  
I fear the changes I made whilom  
To the Riven _Kormahn_ are through

Green pages there are in full  
But the Myst Book it lacks one page  
Green pages there are in full  
But I simply cannot leave this Age

My sons ne'er appreciated the Art  
And pillaged all of my Ages here  
Now I 'm entrapped in a world apart  
And they are entrapped too, I fear

Green pages there are in full  
But the Myst Book it lacks one page  
Green pages there are in full  
But I simply cannot leave this Age

The Age of Spire is a castle high  
And Haven it is a jungle hot  
No _Korvahkhtee_ out will my sons find  
I don't know if they still live or not

Green pages there are in full  
But the Myst Book it lacks one page  
Green pages there are in full  
But I simply cannot leave this Age

My sons did not know the truth of them  
And so they often would pester me  
To let them at the Books blue and red  
And their evil plan I didn't see

Green pages there are in full  
But the Myst Book it lacks one page  
Green pages there are in full  
But I simply cannot leave this Age

They told Katran that to Riven I'd linked  
And told me of her departure there  
That they were devious I didn't think  
Or else I'd have been better prepared

Green pages there are in full  
But the Myst Book it lacks one page  
Green pages there are in full  
But I simply cannot leave this Age

They tore one page from my Linking Book  
And I knew not until arrival here  
Then through the damagéd tome I looked  
And I knew a page had disappeared

Green pages there are in full  
But the Myst Book it lacks one page  
Green pages there are in full  
But I simply cannot leave this Age

Well I will pray to Yahvo that  
That someone will come to bring the page  
And I will make quite certain that  
My sons won't ruin another Age

Green pages there are in full  
But the Myst Book it lacks one page  
Green pages there are in full  
But I simply cannot leave this Age


	10. Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst, and Rime

"Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst, and Rime"  
As sung by The Stranger  
To the tune of "867-5309" by Tommy Tutone

D'ni Ages, Writ after the Fall  
The island of Myst, where you'll find them all  
I really think that it's very bizarre  
A planetarium for Stoneship's stars

Rain on a broken vessel  
Clocks that do not tell time  
And an abandoned village  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)

Sirrus, Sirrus, red pages for thee?  
I don't know thee but thou seemest greedy  
Achenar, 'tis blue pages that thou wouldst be served  
I don't know, it seems that thou art disturbed

Rain on a broken vessel  
Clocks that do not tell time  
Atrus, I've got the lost page  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)

A cold Age (A cold Age) A cold Age  
A cold Age that is called Rime  
A viewer (A viewer) A viewer  
That looks through space and time

/Musical interlude\

Rain on a broken vessel  
Clocks that do not tell time  
A preview of Gehn's Fifth Age  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)

Atrus, Atrus needs help on Riven (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)  
The task of freeing Katran to me he has given (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime (Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime)  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime /commence fadeout\  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime  
Stoneship, Channelwood, Myst and Rime


	11. Can I Solve the Grid Tonight

"Can I Solve the Grid Tonight"  
As sung by The Stranger  
To the tune of "Can you Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John

---

I have linked to Riven  
For to find Katran  
And to send Gehn to the calaboose  
That is, if I can.  
Here's the Waffle Iron  
Puzzle of Torn Hair  
Luckily I brought a spiral notebook with  
Lots of room to spare

And can I solve the grid tonight?  
Or did I place some wrong?  
It's enough to make me go mad as Gehn  
Trying to move along.  
So can I solve the grid tonight?  
No. At this point I'm irked!  
It's enough that I'm tearing all my hair  
Trying to make it work.

There are books in those domes  
That need to be pow'red  
At one time I'd somehow figured that  
I'd solve it in the hour.  
That's what I thought! I can't  
Place the marbles right  
What is that last color anyway?  
I'm mad enough to bite!

And can I solve the grid tonight?  
Or did I place some wrong?  
It's enough to make me go mad as Gehn  
Trying to move along.  
So can I solve the grid tonight?  
No. At this point I'm irked!  
It's enough that I'm tearing all my hair  
Trying to make it work.

It's enough that I'm tearing all my hair  
Trying to make it work.


End file.
